


Misled Sled

by AnnGry



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Skiing, Sledding, Snow, Static
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGry/pseuds/AnnGry
Summary: Everyone in LazyTown enjoys a snow day in their own ways.





	Misled Sled

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The TV series "LazyTown" was created Magnús Scheving and is owned by Turner Broadcasting System. This work of fanfiction is solely for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters depicted in this story, nor do I gain any profit from using them.

The snow stopped falling early in the morning. When everyone woke up, LazyTown was enveloped in a thick white blanket. It stifled the roads, made the houses huddle down under the icy mantle, and topped every tree with a crystalline crown.

The children threw open their doors and ran out into the wintry world. Their laughter and excited chatter carried far on the cold and quiet winter morning. They trampled through the smooth stretches of snow as they went about their business, leaving behind deep footprints. Milford Meanswell watched his niece shoulder her way through the snow outside his own house, the girl being too impatient to wait for her uncle to shovel the walkway first. Her pink parka flashed out of the white drifts and made it easy to track her.

"See you later, Uncle!" Stephanie called.

"Buh-bye, Stephanie! Be careful out there." Milford saw that Stephanie was joined by a couple of her friends, Pixel and Stingy. The computer kid had swapped his usual visor for snowboard goggles that made the sun flash off them with brilliant metallic colors. They ran off together talking excitedly while pulling a large toboggan behind them. Stingy, with his hands deep inside a fur muff, did not help pull the sled but led the way. Milford turned back to his home and started shoveling out the path.

* * *

Trixie hid behind an iced over brick wall and peeked around it with a giggle. Sitting with his back to her Ziggy was busy scooping cupfuls of the freshly fallen snow into his cones. He patted them down so that they balled up as neat as ice cream. Licking his lips he took the little bottle of maple syrup next and tilted it slowly, carefully, ever so gently, so that only a little of the precious liquid inside would drip onto the snow. It quickly spread in an amber colored blossom.

"Mm-mm, snow cones." Ziggy had barely been able to sleep with the snow falling outside all night. He wanted to run outside and catch it on his tongue, but waiting so that he could sweeten it with a touch of syrup had been worth it.

He didn't notice Trixie sneaking up behind him. Her steps were muffled in the snow so that she could approach him silently. As she did so she rubbed her gloves together. When she was within arm's reach of the boy she pulled one off and could feel the static buildup clinging to her fingers from the glove's material. Trixie reached forward, pointing one finger at the back of Ziggy's neck.

_BZAPP!_

"Ee-yow!" Ziggy jumped and dropped his snow cones. Trixie laughed.

"Got you, Ziggy." She ran away before Ziggy could turn around and catch her.

* * *

"My goodness, this is a lot of snow." Milford planted his shovel in the snow at the curb of his house and leaned against the handle, panting to catch his breath. While the top coat of snow was fine and powdery the layers underneath it were firmly compacted. All the places where Stephanie and her friends had run through were further pressed down and made heavy.

"Hey, Mayor, you look tired. Need a hand?" Trixie came up beside the man and pointed one finger at him.

_BZAPP!_

The arc of static electricity was nearly invisible in the daylight, a glimmering jagged line that connected the pigtailed girl with the mayor. Milford jumped and dropped his shovel while Trixie laughed.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Trixie picked up the shovel and handed it back to the mayor. He chuckled and accepted it with a smile. "But what are you doing out here?"

"I'm trying to shovel out LazyTown," Milford said. "I'm afraid it snowed so much I won't be able to do it all by myself. But if I don't try to clear the roads before the next storm we could all be snowed inside our houses."

"And everyone would be stuck inside all winter?" Robbie Rotten popped out from behind the ice encrusted mailbox nearby.

"Nice earmuffs, Robbie," Trixie giggled at the furry orange accessory on top of Robbie's head.

"Oh, yes," Milford said, "if I don't shovel all this snow we could all be hibernating until the spring."

"What a wonderful idea," Robbie said. He cleared his throat. "Why don't you go back inside and let me take care of things out here?"

"Really? That is most generous of you, Mr. Rotten. Here, you can use my shovel."

"Oh no, no, no," Robbie shook his hands and stepped back from the mayor. "I've got something much better."

"Very well," the mayor said. "I could use a cup of hot cocoa right about now. Would you like some too, Trixie?"

"No thanks, Mayor, I've gotta get going."

"Yes, good," Robbie said. "Both of you should go back to your homes immediately. I'll get started right away." He strode down the path that Milford had cleared, slipping and skidding on patches of ice but never breaking his stride. He let out a devious little laugh that floated off on the frigid air in puffs of condensation.

* * *

Stephanie and Stingy arranged the sled at the top of the hill. They took a moment to catch their breaths after the steep climb. Stephanie had done most of the pulling.

"I want to sit in front," Stingy said, scrambling onto the sled.

"All right, Stingy," Stephanie said. She climbed on behind him. Down at the bottom of the hill Pixel cupped his hands around his mouth to shout up at the pair.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready!"

Pixel nodded and pulled out his stop watch. "Let's do a control run first with just a normal sled ride. Then we can see how fast the sled goes with the modifications I built into it for the second run."

"Wait!" Stingy shouted "I'm not ready."

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked.

"I can't hold onto the sled's handlebars with my hands all wrapped up in this hand warmer." He grunted as he tried to pull his hands free. "It's stuck!"

Stephanie giggled. "Hold on, Stingy, I'll help you."

* * *

Bessie hummed a tune as she opened her oven and pulled out a large tray. She breathed in deeply the scent of piping hot cinnamon rolls and let out a satisfied sigh.

"I know Milford will just love these. It's the perfect thing to warm everyone up on a day like today." Still singing she balanced the tray on one hand and carried them out of the kitchen towards the front door.

She opened the door and stepped out into the brisk winter day—

And walked straight into a solid wall of snow! Bessie stumbled back, barely managing to save the tray of cinnamon rolls from falling to the floor. She stared at the solid white barrier filling up the door frame.

"MILFORD!"

* * *

Stingy had his hands free and gripped around the sled's handlebars. Stephanie held onto Stingy, her heels planted in the snow, ready to kick them off down the hill.

"Ready," they called down to Pixel.

"On my mark," Pixel began, bringing up his stop watch.

Trixie crept up the other side of the hill, sneaking in behind Stingy and Stephanie. She rubbed her gloved hands together until the static crackled between her palms. Pulling off her glove she leapt out and slapped Stephanie on the back with a laugh.

"Here guys, a little extra umph!"

_BZAPP!_

Stephanie yelped and kicked her legs. Trixie felt the shock too, but not from her contact with Stephanie— the sled zapped her back with a much stronger discharge that made her sit down hard into the snow.

"What's happening?" Stingy asked as the sled rumbled and vibrated under their seats. Something had activated some of the special features that Pixel installed. Trixie's static charge was all that the sled had needed to power on the ski thrusters.

The sled bucked forward and flew down the hill. Stingy clenched the handles while Stephanie squeezed his middle, both of them shouting. They were off on the runaway toboggan!

* * *

Ziggy stopped scooping snow into his cup. He straightened up and turned his head from side to side, straining to listen. What was that strange _shooshing_ noise? Where was it coming from?

"Ziggy, look out! We're coming through!"

"Stephanie?" Ziggy turned around. His jaw dropped. Driving down the hill at high speed, careening straight for him, was Stingy and Stephanie on their sled. Stingy howled over the rush of wind thrown back by the sled.

"Someone stop this crazy thing!"

Ziggy could not move. His legs locked up like blocks of ice as he watched the sled charging towards him. It was too late for him to try to run.

Cutting down the hill like a bolt from the blue, Sportacus caught up with the sled and overtook it on his pair of skis. He cut across and grabbed Ziggy, carrying him off just before the sled could run him down.

"Sportacus, you saved me!" Ziggy gasped. Sportacus smiled at Ziggy, his eyes twinkling behind his lowered goggles.

But Stephanie and Stingy were still hurtling off on their wayward ride. Sportacus stopped long enough to drop Ziggy off in a safe place before pushing on again in pursuit of the other kids.

* * *

Robbie cackled as he drove his bulldozer through LazyTown. He had outfitted the front of the vehicle with a large scoop, transforming it into a proper plow. As he cleared the roads he pushed the snow into higher and higher heaps, mounting it up in great walls, choking sidewalks and burying walkways.

He would plow the snow for the mayor, all right– plow it up against everyone's houses so they couldn't go outside to play!

Maybe he should have checked to see if everyone was in their houses first.

Something small and low to the ground streaked past Robbie on the road. What were those kids doing, screaming down the street at top speed?

"We never should have let Pixel power my sled!" Stingy shouted, his voice wailing in and out of range of hearing.

Their sled kick up sprays of snow across the front of Robbie's plow and in his face. He stared after them, his frosty glare quick to warm up into a mischievous grin. Whatever they were doing, it looked like it was on a direct course for Ms Busybody's house.

* * *

Milford put down his shovel and wiped the sweat from his brow, finally finished digging out Ms Busybody's front door from the mysterious mountain of snow. She had called him over the phone to make her emergency known. He knocked on the freshly excavated door.

"MAKE WAY!"

"UNCLE!"

Ms Busybody opened her front door at the same time Milford jumped out of the way of his niece's stampeding sled. Bessie let out a scream and narrowly jumped aside for the toboggan to tear through her house. Milford poked his head inside at the sound of clattering furniture and tinkling glass.

"Oh dear, Stephanie, no sledding inside!"

"Looks like the end of the ride," Stingy whimpered, covering his eyes. Stephanie hugged him tightly and buried her face in his back. Their sled charged down the main hall of Ms Busybody's house straight for the back door. The back door, that was closed tight.

* * *

Pixel ran up the walkway to Ms Busybody's house. He had a cumbersome little computer in his hand, the remote control for Stingy's sled. It was now or never to test the range on the device. With Milford and Bessie watching he rapidly punched a series of buttons on the remote.

The sled whirred and shuddered as another one of its special features was activated. Stingy and Stephanie could only stare about themselves as they were enclosed within a protective shell, paneling rolling out and encapsulating the entire toboggan. The sled's front end changed before them lengthening and shifting, transforming into the shape of a battering ram.

The newly streamlined sled sped even faster. It punched straight through the door!

Stingy and Stephanie burst of Bessie's house, their toboggan scattering pieces of the back door aside in its wake. Pixel ran in and through the house after them pushing more buttons.

"Hang on, guys, I'll put on the brakes."

The sled fishtailed with the sudden application of the brakes but it scarcely slowed down from the friction. They barreled through Bessie's backyard and back onto the street. It seemed like nothing could put a stop to their wild ride…

Except for the enormous snowdrifts formed by all of Robbie's plowing.

The sled dashed into the towering banks ahead and was swallowed up in the white. All of the snow pressing in around them dragged on the toboggan. It slowed, and stopped.

Everyone came running over to the buried toboggan. Milford wielded his shovel and set about digging out the sled at once. Sportacus slalomed in on his skis and wrenched open the protective shell. Stephanie and Stingy tumbled out into the snow.

"Is everyone all right?" Sportacus helped pull the kids up on their feet and brushed them off.

"Here, children, you must be freezing." Ms Busybody stepped carefully out of her broken back door and rushed over with her tray of cinnamon rolls, still steaming hot. Robbie slunk in at the tail end of the crowd, craning his neck to see what the fuss was about.

"The sled could use some adjustments." Pixel nudged the sled, still half lodged in the snow bank. "But man, that had to be the fastest toboggan run in history!"

"Oh, can I have a cinnamon roll too? It would go great with my snow cones." Ziggy licked his lips. Bessie patted the boy on the head and gave him one of the sticky rolls.

"Excellent work, Mr. Rotten, your plowing really saved the day!" The mayor shook Robbie's hand so hard that his furry earmuffs fell off.

Trixie came up behind Stingy and prodded him in the back.

_BZAPP!_

Stingy dropped his cinnamon roll in the snow and Trixie laughed.

"That was an awesome run! Let's take your sled back up the hill, I want to try. This time you can push me!"


End file.
